


I'm Pregnant

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a prompt from otppromts on tumblr. Sarah's not drinking at a party and people think she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A refuses alcohol at some sort of party, leading to the other party goers to speculate that they’re pregnant. However, Person A denies that, saying they’re Person B’s (And more if you’ve got an OTP+) designated driver. Bonus: A later tells B that they are indeed pregnant.

“Hey Sarah, want a mimosa?” Felix calls from across the room.

“Uh… no thanks I’m good.” Sarah holds up her water bottle.

“That ain’t a drink. What’re you? Sober all of a sudden?” Felix jokes.

“Piss off.” Sarah says.

Before Felix can retaliate he’s caught by Tony, who kisses him roughly on the lips. Sarah scoffs and turns away.

“Hey Sarah.” Cosima says as she flops her arm on Sarah’s shoulders.

“Hey Cos,” Sarah shifts away from Cosima’s arm “Hey Delphine.”

“Bonjour Sarah.” Delphine says glancing quickly at Cosima.

Everything about their behaviour suggests Cosima is most definitely high, (you can smell it too), and high Cosima is almost insufferable. Almost.

“Why are you not drinking this evening?” Cosima giggles in a terrible British accent.

“Oui some people might start to think you’re pregnant.” Delphine says.

“Piss off.” Sarah says, glaring at them both.

“Oh my god you’re pregnant!” Cosima gushes “Since when?! Who’s the father? Ohh is it Cal? Or Paul?”

“Bloody hell Cos just shut up yeah, I’m not fucking pregnant okay? I just don’t wanna drink.” Sarah says.

“Mm nope not buying it. You always want to drink, so what gives?” Cosima asks.

“Fine! Fine, fine. I’m-I’m Alison’s designated driver alright?” Sarah says.

“You’re my what?” Alison says appearing behind Sarah.

“Uh I’m your designated driver remember?” Sarah silently pleads with Alison to take the hint.

“Oh of course, how silly of me, I must’ve had more to drink then I thought.” Alison says.

Sarah thanks God in her head that Alison wasn’t drunk enough to be stupid yet.

Several hours later Sarah leaves the party with Alison in tow, clinging to Sarah’s arm like life support.

“Come on yeah, let’s get you home.” Sarah says.

“You’re too good to me Sarah and I’m such a bitch to you. You don’t deserve it, I’m sorry. You’re such a nice friend to put up with me.” Alison slurs.

“Alright Alison just get in the car okay?” Sarah says.

“Okay.”

The drive is spent in silence which Sarah doesn’t mind, but as they’re approaching Alison’s house she starts talking. Sarah drones her out mostly, she’s talking about crafts and Ainsley and musicals.

“Sarah?’ Alison says, catching Sarah’s attention.

“Hm yep sorry Alison.” Sarah says.

“Why didn’t you drink at the party?” Alison asks.

Sarah turns onto Alison’s driveway “Uh I just didn’t want to.” Sarah answers.

“Sarah, you can tell me if something’s going on.” Alison rests her hand on Sarah’s.

“Uh well I’m kinda- sorta- I’m- I’m pregnant Alison.”

“Really? Sarah that’s wonderful.” Alison squeezes Sarah’s hand reassuringly.

“No it’s not Alison, it’s not. I’m only 21 I can’t have a kid. I’m not ready I’m not- I’m not going to be a good mother. This kids gonna be messed up.” Sarah says, holding back tears.

“You don’t have to keep it, you know. No one will judge you, well I won’t.” Alison says.

“I can’t have another- I can’t have an abortion Alison I can’t.” Sarah says.

“You’re going to be a good mother Sarah, and this kid will have the most amazing aunts and uncles to help raise it. You’re not alone in this Sarah.” Alison says.

“Thanks.” Sarah opens her door “Let’s go inside yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alison follows Sarah to her door and fishes for her keys “There they are.” Alison opens the door and gestures Sarah inside. “You can stay here tonight, if you want. You can borrow some of my clothes, I don’t mind.”

“Thanks but I wouldn’t be caught dead in your clothes Ali.” Sarah snorts.

“Sarah I’m trying to help you, you don’t have to mock me.” Alison huffs.

“I’m not mocking you, I’m not. Seriously thank you.” Sarah gives Alison a kiss on the cheek. “Um so clothes?”

Alison feels the heat rush to her face. “Yes, yes of course. Follow me.”

Alison leads Sarah up to her bedroom where she grabs some track pants and a hoodie and offers them to Sarah.

“Pink I should’ve known.” Sarah mutters.

“I heard that!” Alison snaps.

Sarah chuckles and moves toward the bathroom. “So I’ll just change in here then?”

“Yes and I’ll change out here.” Alison nods.

“Okay.”

Sarah goes into the bathroom and changes. She walks out and is greeted by Alison’s bare back. “Oh! I’m sorry Alison! Accident complete accident I’m sorry!” Sarah apologizes.

Alison lets out a squeak and turns covering herself with her shirt. They stare at each other wide eyed until Sarah starts laughing.

“This is awkward.” Sarah laughs “I’ll just…” Sarah walks back in the bathroom and shuts the door.

“Shite.” No matter how hard she tries she can’t get the image of Alison’s bare back out of her mind. She groans and puts her head in her hands. “I’m fucked.”

“Okay, you can come out now.” Alison calls, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Sarah comes out of the bathroom and avoids Alison’s gaze. When she finally makes eye-contact she notices how red Alison’s face is.

“So I’ll just sleep on the couch or…” Sarah trails off.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you can sleep in the bed with me.” Alison gestures to the bed.

“Um alright.”

Sarah climbs in bed and Alison follows. They both stare at the ceiling, neither knowing what to say. Sarah eventually breaks the silence. “I’m scared Ali.” Her voice breaks and a few tears escape her eyes. She wipes them away furiously. Alison takes her hand and squeezes.

“It’s going to be okay Sarah, you’re not alone.” Alison turns to find Sarah already looking at her.

Sarah leans in and presses her lips to Alison’s. Alison’s eyes flutter closed and her shaky hands find their way to Sarah’s face. Sarah pulls away and looks at Alison. The worry is written on her face. Alison smiles at her and Sarah smiles back. Sarah buries her face in Alison’s neck and Alison slowly wraps her arms around Sarah.

“Thanks Alison.” Sarah whispers.

“For what?” Alison asks.

“Everything.”


End file.
